


The Hatchling Of Hermes And The Cannibal Gentleman

by Ananas



Category: Hellsing, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alucard's Daughter, F/M, Gen, Lemon, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, reader - Freeform, readerx, vampire original female character, vampire reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ananas/pseuds/Ananas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew Ghouls and Vampires fit together so well.</p><p>Tsukiyama/Vampire Reader</p><p>one shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dinner Is Served!

**Author's Note:**

> Before you say anything, yes I know there are Ghouls in Hellsing. They're more like zombies in my opinion. 
> 
> There is a slight gore warning but nothing major.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s30.photobucket.com/user/Ana91/media/TsukiyamaShuu6001750376.jpg.html)

”Ma Cherie.”

”No”

”But Ma-”

”I Said no! and your constant whining is making me wanting to pierce you through your eye sockets you stalker!!” You yelled at the flamboyant man lying pierced on your floor with your shadow arms while your left leg was pressed on his chest for assurance to keep him still.

When Tsukiyama smelled you for the first time, you had walked past him in a middle of the night on one of your supply runs. It was so close he didn’t try to devour (or ravage) you right there and now. Your smell was like well-aged wine with a hint of blood and something he couldn’t quite place his finger on. Wich made you even more desirable.

Your fathers master wanted to make sure you didn’t go hungry. So she had arranged one of the hospitals near you to pack a duffel bag full of blood packets for you to pick up every month. You had a feeling she didn’t want to hear any news of you breaking in to a blood bank or going on a bloody rampage your father was known of when he got too exited in his missions, or if the certain priest was included.

When thought more deeply you had come to a conclusion a time ago that he and your father were as crazy as a Hatter and March hare. 

But then that would make you Alice and you cringed at the thought.

The second time you met him was when he had tried to literally eat you and had ambushed you in your apartment one night you got home from work.

He hadn’t actually counted on it that you knew how to fight back as you whooped his ass like no tomorrow. In the end it came to it that the persistent bastard tried the same thing all most every night only to fail and when he didn’t try to eat you, he would be found sitting on your couch drinking coffee and giving you all kind of nicknames like Cherie, raven and goddess of night which earned him an extra kick to the balls whenever he tried to sweet talk you.

For some weird reason your beatings made him only feel more aroused even if he was pierced from his arms and legs on to the floor by your shadow powers, like he was right now after his usual ambush trial.

“I’m just thinking how it will feel when I sink my teeth in to your ivory flesh. Tres magnifique!” he said while panting like a dog in heat.  
You only raised your eyebrow at him until a telltale grin that ran in the family spread on your lips. Maybe you would get something out of this situation. 

With water like fluid movement you sat on his chest with your both legs on either side of him, leaning your chin on the palm of your hand while you were basically strangling his upper torso and half laying on him with your inner beast purring like a cat when stroked.

“I must say your persistence is admirable but it would be you who should be worried who eats who.” You whispered seductively in his ear and bit gently his earlobe that all most made him come right there on the floor. 

“Tell me ghoul. What part of me would you eat first?” You asked teasingly licking your lips. Ghouls were rare in the UK and even thought the bastard was annoying as hell with his constant bothering, you had to admit the man was quite pleasant with his old school charm and sweet talk that made you think of a certain butler when he was a young man.

“….t” Tsukiyama mumbled something in his euphoria but you couldn’t quite hear it since it was mostly gurgling with his throat full of drool cause his mouth was over salivating. 

Even Kaneki couldn’t get this kind of reaction out of him with his scent! So how the hell were you able to get him to act like he hadn’t eaten over a year?

“what was that?” you asked brushing your index finger teasingly on his lower lip and pulled it out of his reach when he tried to snap on to the said digit. 

“Y-your feet~!” He moaned out and your seductive smirk got a more predatory look. 

“I have a deal for you Ghoul.” You purred at him and made him look at you with his red and black eyes, telling you he was listening. 

“I get your blood, and in exchange…” You started as you leaned back and placed your left foot on his forehead and slid it tauntingly down his nose on to his jaw so that your toes were baiting him on top his drooling lips.

“You get any part of me you…desire.” You finished and not a second later you felt your toes being snapped off your foot by Tsukiyamas teeth, making a blush rise on to your cheeks and a moan that was mixed with pleasure and pain left your mouth before you released him from your hold on the flood and he flipped your body around to lay on the floor in turn as he started suck on the stubs where your three smallest toes used to be. Then you felt how he started kissing and nipping your instep, going higher to your calf and literally taking flesh off your leg with his nips and love bites. 

While a normal human would had already passed out from pain and fear, your moaning only got louder and you arched your body in to his touch when his lips reached your inner tight and the hand that was not holding on to anything slid up your body on to your breasts and gave one of them a slow but hard squeeze. 

Now you knew what your father had meant by blood play. It was normal for vampires to get gory with their sex partner for the high and pleasure it bought. Sure they also coupled with humans but that was usually for food and the climax wasn’t from the strongest end if felt like anything at all.

That’s why the usual life partner was a other supernatural being like a werewolf or other species that would make it through from the feeding, blood letting and accidently off bitten pieces of flesh, and a ghoul was a nice choice since they could survive even several fatal blows if needed… and your father told he would shoot you in the head if you ever fooled around with a filthy mutt.

You were snapped out of your thoughts when you felt Tsukiyamas thumbs slipping under the sides of your underwear and sliding them slowly down your legs from under your strapped small black loose dress.  
You had to give it to the man that he did not stall when it was about free food tough by now you had a hunch it was not about eating you anymore when you felt the familiar but more gentle nipping and sucking on your outer lips and nub, making you squirm and your yellowish eyes flash back to their original wine red color, your teeth losing their disguise and starting to resemble more like your fathers shark like jaws than human teeth as Tsukiyama continued his assault to your lower regions. You took a hold of his lavender hair which made him grunt in pain and pleasure when he was making you get closer to your peak before you decided to fasten things a little and made your shadows to get rid of all of the clothing you two had on.

Tsukiyama looked up from his current target when he felt his clothing disappear and gazed at you in all your naked glory. The rest of your body matched the ivory goodness that was shown on your arms and legs, on your hip was a quite detailed and intrigued looking pentagram and your nipples were pink like peaches. They also tasted much more sweeter when he took one of them in his mouth and started to suck and nip on it aggressively while taking a hold of your other one once again giving it a harsh squeeze like the other one earlier and made you let out a lust filled moan he had waited to hear for a while when he was having his snack out of your leg. 

“Tsuki...yamah!” You moaned and grind your lover half on his pelvis making him groan from pleasure and not of your taste for once. You decided it was your turn and with your lightning reflexes you flipped your bodies around so he was again the one who had his back against the floor. 

Whatever Tsukiyama was going to say about your little act died in his throat and got mixed with his moan as you took a hold of his shaft and licked the salty translucent liquid off from the slit of the tip before you kissed lower of the flesh and then biting one of the major veins on it. Starting to suck the iron filled liquid and when the it hit your tongue your eyes widened. 

The taste was like a sugar compared to usual human blood you fed on. If you had known this, you would have bitten the ghoul that was panting under you ages ago. With that you started to pump and suck him so the bleeding spot was always in your mouth. 

“A-ah! Ma Cherie I’m go-!” He tried to tell you after a little while you had started to pleasure him, but too late since you suddenly tasted the mix of a salty and sweet liquid in your mouth and swallowed before you released the fleshy "lollypop" and noticed he was still hard and ready to go even after just coming. 

Well… at least now you knew he was a challenger for your libido. You thought while lifting your hips to have enough room for you to take a hold of his manhood and place it at your entrance before pressing down and making him fill you up. Both of you moaned at the feeling before you started to grind your hips against his until he got tired of your teasing and sat up, making you wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him with a beast like passion when he started to thrust roughly in to you like an animal, making you moan in to his mouth as he let out a coincidental grunt.

You bit his lip hard enough to make him bleed and sucked on the soft piece of flesh. When you released his lip he pressed his own lips on to your shoulder and bit a piece of it off, making you get a pleasant shiver go up your spine as the act made you get even closer to your release. 

“So sweet, so succulent and so tender.” Tsukiyama panted against your throat and gave it a longing lick and nipped the light skin, making you close your eyes in pleasure since the act made your eyes almost roll on the back of your head. Who knew that the best place to usually feed was the vampires most erogenous zone? 

“Bite me.” You begged him and made him look up at your blushing face with a smirk. 

“Bite me Tsu-Ah!” You were cut off by even rougher thrust than before as you felt Tsukiyamas breath on your neck while his hand sneaked up to your scalp and took a hold of your pitch black hair. 

“Call me Shuu my queen.” he whispered, making you shiver, which was unusual to you. 

“Shuu. Please bite me, make me come.” You begged which was also very unusual of you. Just what did this man do to you?

Without a warning you felt teeth clamp on to your neck making your vision go white and bite on to Tsukiyamas shoulder in reflex, making your razor sharp teeth bury in and had him start bleeding quite generously while you screamed in to the bite when he spilled his juices inside you with a deep groan of his own.

With no strength to hold both of you up, Tsukiyama fell back on to the floor with you lying on top of him as both of you were gasping for much needed air. 

“That was… My che-” Tsukiyama started but you cut him off. 

“(Name).”

“Huh?”

“My name is (Name).” You told him while you crossed your hands under your chin and leaned on his chest, watching how his black and red eyes turned back to their amethyst color and he gave you a slight smile.

“My Cherie (Name)…” he murmured and froze for a second as you leaned in and licked the blood on his lips off before running your tongue over your own lightly. After he snapped back from his hypnotized state your gesture had put him under, he gently started to run his fingers up and down your spine while you glanced at your off eaten toes. Seeing that they were grown mostly back already minus the toe nails. Also the places he had bitten pieces off your flesh were starting to stitch themselves back to normal at the slower rate than normally since you had no need for rapid healing like in the battle. 

“Your scent makes me want to eat you again and again and again.” Tsukiyama whispered with his nose again buried in the crook of your neck as he was sniffing the euphoric scent of your blood from the punctures his teeth had left after they healed.

“You can have me all you want ghoul.” You said smirking while giving his bitten shoulder a lick while letting out a chuckle that turned in to heartfelt laugh when he lifted you up like a bride and walked in to the bathroom with you.

~Omake! ~ (Chibi (Name) and Tsukiyama run across the screen.)

“Mr. Flower guy! Your phone is ringing!” Minami yelled at the tall male who was talking with Kaneki about finding Madam A’s whereabouts since she had gotten from their grasp at the restaurant raid.

“Hmm?” The Violette looked at Minami who was holding his phone he had left in his dress coats pocket. He took the phone and answered without looking at the number.

“Tsukiyama.”

“Dinner is served.” you purred at the other end and fiddled with black lace of your new red lingerie set.

“…I’ll be there in 15.”

“I leave the door open.”

Tsukiyama ended the call and tried his all not to start salivating or have a hard on as he gave a strangled smile at Kaneki and others while hurriedly putting his dress coat back on. 

“Excuse me it seems I’m late from a dinner date with my lady. I’ll inform you if I hear about Madam A.” Tsukiyama said and almost ran out of the house as fast as he could, leaving others blink owlishly after him. 

“Date?” Minami said confused while Banjou looked even more confused. 

“I thought he was gay.”


	2. Fine Dining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some what continuation for first chapter.  
> 

“You know that I feel like I’m dining with Hannibal Lecter when I’m with you?” You asked as you slowly swirled a wineglass with a mixture of Vermouth and B- blood in your hand. Making the liquid move in a hypnotizing way around the expensive crystal. You had thrown your legs over the handle of the intricately carved chair that reminded you of the manor of your old living arrangements in the UK. 

Tsukiyama was sitting opposite to you eating some poor girl’s heart that he had had flambéed and was eating it alongside the same wine.  
It had been about three months of you two started this weird lover/dinner relationship and you had to say that you had grown to love the gentlemanly olfactophilist.* Not only was he a good lover he also knew how to get to your heart by now with an occasional pack of AB- or hand feeding you eyeball’s filled chocolates. 

“And why is that ma reine*?” He asked, making you laugh and sip your wine before you jumped on top of the grand table with a cat like grace, not making the tableware tremble even slightest with your landing as you slowly trundled towards your lover in slow steps that made your hips move from side to side. Your dark red cocktail dress highlighting the movement even more.

“Because…” You said as you pressed him to lean back on his chair and stepped over his now abandoned dish, seating yourself on his lap with your hands around his neck.

“You’re a gentleman with a quite interesting other side.” You said referring his way of eating his human flesh like a fine dining. 

“Hmm. you ma reine forget the most important part.” Tsukiyama murmured when he took a hold of your other hand and after sniffing your wrist he started kissing the pale skin, leaving small bite size holes in his wake when he made his way towards your shoulder. 

“No matter how fancy the dish or flesh. You, ma reine make even the most exquisite dish taste like desert sand when I have had a taste of you.” He whispered with a husky, passion filled voice. 

“Are you trying to seduce me again with your fancy language?” You asked while biting your lower lip as a small mischievous smile rose to your pink lips

“Is it working?” Tsukiyama asked you with a charming smile that did little to hide his true intentions with you. You chuckled and gave him a slow sensual kiss as an answer to his question, but when you tried to pull back from his lips he pressed them back on yours and placed his hand behind your head as his tongue slipped to battle with you. The taste of blood and the heart mixing together, making him slowly moan in the kiss that was getting hotter every second. 

When you two finally let go of each other for Tsukiyama to breathe more air in to his lungs you leaned your head to his ear.

“Should we enjoy the dessert in more private setting?” You whispered and pressed your hips more strongly against his, making him let out a hiss of pleasure as his hands found your hips and his fingers sneaked on your round bottom, giving it a squeeze. 

“You tempt me you minx!” he got out of his lips as you made your suggestion even more obvious by kissing and nipping his neck and licked the abused skin every time your incisors broke the skin enough to make it bleed. 

“Oh? Then you don’t mind me leaving early.” You said “uncaringly” and quickly hopped off from his lap, leaving him high and dry to look after you like a child that had his lollipop taken away as you made your way to the doors of the dining room. 

You hadn’t even gotten a proper hold of the door handle when your arm was grabbed and in a blink of an eye your back was slammed against the doors as the lavender haired ghoul lifted you in his arms with your legs on both sides of his hips. He looked at you with a hungry look and his eyes had taken the all-knowing black and red color.

“Why the rush ma reine. We haven’t even had dessert yet.” He whispered huskily in your ear, making a shiver crawl down your spine. 

“I’ll take it to bed thank you.” You half moaned him your answer.

Tsukiyama had never run that fast in his life even when he was hunting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reine - Queen  
> Olfactophilia – getting high or aroused by certain smell’s
> 
> Like my work?  
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A72555K7)


	3. A True Nature Of The Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s30.photobucket.com/user/Ana91/media/images8.jpg.html)  
> 

“I leave you alone for one night and you get yourself in trouble.” your voice echoed in the hall as you rose out of a shadow of one of the white suited ghouls, making the raccoon make up wearing idiot called Naki all most piss in his pants, when the ghoul investigators on the other hand looked at you in shock that they had not noticed your appearance.

“My Cherie, It would be dull if we don’t slaughter someone once in a while” Tsukiama tried to sweet talk himself out of the trouble but in vain as you just grossed your arms and tsked, but got a shocked look on your face as your head was suddenly decapitated by the blonde investigators whip like weapon. 

Tsukiama thought someone put his heart in oxygen nitrogen as your head fell to the ground along with your body with a thud, your face frozen in the expression that flashed on your face earlier. He tried to make his way over to your body but the blonde bitch was keeping him from you. Until everyone froze when they started to hear a mad sounding laughter. What made it more eerie was that it was coming from your detached head. 

“That was fun!” You say in a creepily happy voice until your body started to melt in to a black gooey, bubbly tar like form until it evaporated in to thousands of bats.

“What kind of ghoul is that?” Amon asked confused and scared as the bats flew together and disappeared, reforming your body and leaving you to stand in your favorite model of a black leather cat suit that you had modeled after your father's. 

“I haven’t been decapitated for a while! It’s refreshing to think there are still idiots who think it works!” You cackled madly as the investigators now looked at you in horror, Tsukiayama with an even more adoring look than he had when you made your appearance. And Naki had already soiled himself as he was frozen in fear where he stood. Kaneki had this kind of ally? They would be screwed.

“That’s not a ghoul.” Akira said with a slight panic in her voice as you smiled the smug and tempting smile with your crimson lips.

“That is something much more dangerous. I never even knew they existed anymore.” She said and your smile lowered in to a smirk.

"The Nosferatu."

“I’d love to stay and play but we must be on our way.” You said looking at Tsukiyama who straightened his tie and other ruffled clothes before your eyes turned back to the investigators. “Activating Seal release 15% in 3...2...1… form, Dullaham.” You said in a calm voice and suddenly a black miasma starting to emit from you like black liquid your body looked earlier. 

The Faces of the everyone excluding Tsukiyama looked at you in even more horror as the tar like substance formed again and started to morph, before it took a form of nightmarish horse with six crimson eyes and same shark like teeth as yours. 

“Were leaving.” You said as you jumped on to the horses back, making it dash trough the investigators and snapping a hold of Tsukiyamas collar, swinging him behind you on the horse as it ran through the tunnel and out of the mansion.

“That was a different kind of night.” You stated when you were now making your way back home by foot, your outfit having changed back to a more normal looking leather pants, tank top and a red biker jacket, but frowned when you felt two arms go around you and squeeze you like no tomorrow. Making you grunt slightly from the uncomfortable pressure. The next sentence coming out of Tsukiamas mouth made you freeze.

“I thought I lost you in there for good.” He whispered in to your neck and made your eyes widen in realization that he had actually felt fear when you were beheaded. Your lips rose in to the small and rare smile, your eyes softening when you turned to the lilac haired man and cupped his face with your hands.

“My love. You don’t need to worry; it takes much more than that to make me disappear from your life.” You said and wrapped your arms around him. Feeling his lips brush your temple and cheek before resting his face in the crook of your neck and taking a reassuring and intoxicating sniff of your scent to make himself believe you still stood in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my work?  
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A72555K7)


	4. Meeting Parent(s)?

As you stepped back in to the lavish estate you now shared with your somewhat boyfriend Tsukiyama, if he could be called that, only to freeze stiff when you felt the powerful, overwhelmingly familiar aura seep from under the living room doors. 

Like a lightning you abandoned your bag of blood containers and limbs, jumping in to the air with a flip, your head still towards the floor as you summoned your pistol Lilith and emptied half of its clip into a certain hell hound's head that had hit the door instead of you when leaping at you with its jaws open. The hound gave a pitiful whine before dissolving in to a mist and sneaking back under the door to its Master with his tail between his legs.

"Bad dog!"

Without skipping a beat you kicked the doors open and instantly darted to your left. As a rain of bullets followed your path, chipping large chunks away from the sleek ebony wood flooring your Lover so cherished.

 

 

You counted the number of rounds before you stopped your fleeing and made a gesture of throwing something in front of you and a flurry of bats materialized, flying right towards your target. 

 

“You think these will hurt me child?” You heard the low voice that you were so used to hearing.

 

“No” You stated and materialized behind your duster wearing, familiar yet uninvited guest and pressed the mouth of Lilith at the back of his head. 

 

“But it distracted you long enough.” You stated already knowing your father was grinning like a cheshire cat whenever he got exited. 

 

“You haven’t lost your touch.” He said and you felt something hard press on to your ribs. 

 

“But you still need to work on your third eye sight.” He stated and you let out a huff, about to retort but the sound of slow clapping interrupted him blowing open your ribcage all over the leather furniture. You both looking up towards the sound. Seeing Integra looking at you two with a satisfied smirk on his cigar wielding lips with a clapping Tsukiyama standing beside her smiling his usual ever charming smile. 

 

“(Name) You have Improved since you left.” Integra stated, making a small smile escape your lips and you bowed at your fathers master and your 400 years late announced godmother.

 

“Thank you Sir. Integra.” You said as the leader of Hellsing and the gentleman ghoul made their way in front of you. 

 

“If you don’t mind me asking what are you doing here in japan??” You asked a little bit confused about their sudden visit, making Integra chuckle along with your father.

 

“ The Japanese branch is being established here, and your father and me are going to give them a training lecture about identifying vampire made ghouls and vampires from the species of your current friend.” Integra told you and you only nodded in understanding.

 

“Tsukiyama It was nice meeting you. Its good to see my Goddaughter has found someone to trust here. However...” Integra stated as she walked past the Lilac haired ghoul, only to stop so he was strategically placed between the cold woman and already rallied up vampire.

 

“If you are to harm her anyway, be it emotional or physical, I'll make sure to let her father be released on you.” The organization leader stated like it was no big deal and the two showed themselves out of the house. 

 

“Your family is truly frightening.” Shuu told you and made you let out a laugh as you took a comforting hold of his arm before kissing his cheek. 

 

“Dont worry, they like you. Usually dad shoots them and if they don't die from it, he ask questions after that.” You said, not making Tsukiyama feel any more better.

What had he gotten himself in to?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my work?  
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A72555K7)

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work?  
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A72555K7)


End file.
